In recent years, application software for transferring digital data, such as private photos/videos and broadcast/distributed contents, to other devices is becoming popular.
In the use of such application software for achieving transfer, the time required for transfer is preferably as short as possible in terms of usability. To this end, data transfer technology for enabling reduction of a system processing load is necessary. In particular, in order to achieve high-speed data transfer between devices belonging to different networks, technology for enabling efficient and low-load transfer between networks is necessary.
As an example of a conventional transfer control method pertaining to transfer between networks, a tunnel connection system is disclosed (see Patent Literature 1).
In Patent Literature 1, data packet transfer between devices belonging to different networks is performed with a low load. To this end, in Patent Literature 1, addresses are assigned to devices so that the first network and the second network are in the same subnet, and data transfer is performed without performing address conversion of a data packet even when a payload portion includes an address.
As another example, a communication system is disclosed (see Patent Literature 2).
In Patent Literature 2, a frame is transmitted between devices belonging to different network segments through a repeater. To accomplish this, in Patent Literature 2, a source device transmits a frame that includes the first header indicating the repeater as a destination and the second header addressed to a destination device, and the repeater rewrites the first header based on the second header.